Metamorphosis
by Livia Proserpina Winchester
Summary: The tale of how one sweet innocent young girl began her climb up the ladder to the Dark Side of evil. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

The group was in a circle surrounding their leader. Their faces were covered up with silver masks except for the younger newer loyal servants of the Dark Lord. These included Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and many other numerous Slytherins and some power-seeking Gryffindors that would eventually leave in cowardice. The Gryffindors never lasted. They were too good.

Their leader stood in the middle holding a wand embroidered with snakes. His voice came out in hisses as he told his followers what needed to be done.

"What the great Dumbledore doesn't realize is that I made another. Another vessel, so to speak, for my anger, my hatred, my legacy. When I became a youth again, I sensed there was one person in my midst that had the potential to be great. Greater than all of you." At this many of the Death Eaters blanched under their masks. They didn't need any young newcomer to outshine them. They had been loyal for years, and nothing would change that.

Only one person spoke up and asked who would be this lucky fortunate soul.

He gave a quiet spine-tingling laugh as he told them. "Lucius may I borrow your son?" he asked. The answer was obvious. So obvious it didn't even need to be said.

""Draco, you are to find, and woo this girl. Show her the joys of danger. Dark danger. Dark power. And dark magic. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master. May I ask who it is?" he said fairly certain it was just a Slytherin, who was the child of a Death Eater, but hadn't joined her parents.

"Ginerva Weasley." An audible gasp was heard rippling around the room.

"A Weasley?" Lucius scoffed, and a split second later he realized his mistake. Nobody undermined Voldemort if they valued their life. Thankfully Voldemort was in a forgiving mood today.

"She has the potential to be great. Very powerful magic lurks deep inside her. All your job is to make sure its unleashed in a very dark way. Her magic is pure, if it were not I would probably not hesitate. That's how severe this is. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes what, Draco?"

"Yes, My Lord."


	2. Amulet

"Spending your time with giants, Weaslette? What a great way to find a date. I mean he'd probably roll over on top of you, or step on you, but if you're that desperate all I can do is pity you. By the way, I hear Potty's going out with Mudblood. I mean don't you think that's incredibly low of him?? Going out with the person your brother, his supposed best friend, idolizes? Must make you mad."

She turned around in an instant, wand raised. Before he could say anything she had sent his wand flying across the yard, and his back was soon hurled against a tree. He groaned as he licked the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"What were you saying, Malfoy? Something about my friends? Something about me, perhaps? I don't find any of those questions any of your business. Do you?" She raised her wand against his throat, as if it were a knife she was going to cut him with. And it might as well have been. It was a lot more deadly.

"As a matter of fact, _Weaslette_... I do. If it causes you pain it's my business."

"Why?"

"Because," he continued, the smirk returning to his face. God, she could think of some pretty good spells to use on him. But they were Forbidden. Not Unforgivable, just Forbidden. They were mainly curses that were less severe than _Crucio_. But still plenty painful. "Because, if you're 'friends' are causing you trouble or pain, that means I won't have anything left to do. And the more I anger you, the more pleasure I get. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He slowly reached his hand down to a necklace that had fallen at his feet. Her wand was still raised pointed at his head, as she stared at him full of hate and worry. His hands slipped over his neck as he dropped the necklace onto his shoulders. For a split second the black gem glowed red. "Now, if you don't mind, do your worst."

Draco stepped out of the way of the Forbidden Forest and went into pure sunlight, as he pushed his chest up against her wand so that they were so close he could kiss her at any moment. Not that he would.

With no hesitation, she raised her wand high, and bellowed out "_STUPEFY_," expecting it to knock him out. But to her surprise the amulet just absorbed the spell, and glowed red once again.

"Tsk-tsk. Bad choice, Weasley."

She didn't have time to ask why, because at that moment two stunning spells emerged from his amulet, which had glown gold, and in her voice, by her own spell, she was hit in the chest with tow stunning spell. The lat thing she remembered before she passed out was the bright light from the spells hurting her eyes.


	3. The Agreement

"Draco! What on earth would possess you to do such a stupid thing as to bring her here? Are you insane? She's a bloody Gryffindor? And not just any Gryffindor, she's a Weasley for crying out loud!" Blaise shouted. He stared at the knocked out red-headed sleeping Gryffindor who lay on Draco's bed. She was still knocked out, like she had been for the past eight hours.

"Well, I kind of feel guilty. Even though I told her to do her worst, I didn't tell her what would happen if she did. Though she still should have guessed when I put the amulet back on, that something would happen. But then again…" he continued. Blaise just raised a hand to stop him. Draco grinned.

"Bull. I'm not stupid, Draco. Something bigger is going on here. Why is she here, Draco?" he repeated.

"He hesitated for a moment before answering. He had to choose his words carefully, because Blaise always chose to overlook his connection with Voldemort, for he was one of the trustworthy Slytherins that remained. "Mother wants me to woo her, so to speak. This is my last year, and they want me to find someone to wed. I suggested Weasley as a joke, and surprisingly they thought her acceptable. Mother wants to keep the line pure, and Father wants to cut off the male Weasley line. He said something about cursing them so that their sons won't be able to have children."

Blaise winced. It was one thing to not be able to have children. It was another thing for your entire family to not be able to deliver the goods.

Before he could say anything else, a soft moan came from behind him. It sounded oddly like a sensual moan. He turned around to see Ginevra Weasley wipe her eyes and her arms over her head in a yawn. She looked around quickly only to see two Slytherin faces staring at her.

"Three. Two. One," Draco counted down. But he was right. No sooner than when he said one did she let out an ear piercing scream. Instinctively she reached for her wand only to find it wasn't there. It along with her shoes, her socks, and her robes. Blaise seemed to be holding back what could only be laughter at this point due to the look on the youngest Weasley's face.

"Where is my fucking stuff? And what is so goddamn funny?? I want my stuff here now!!" she screeched, her face turning a color even redder than her hair. Draco noticed that happened every time they made a Weasley show emotion.

He paused before speaking. "I took your wand-"

"What?"

"I took your wand," he continued, "so that you didn't roll over on it and break it. Or so that you didn't speak a spell in your sleep and set off a fire on my bed. You know that you talk in your sleep, right?" Ginny turned pink once again, and began to let out a string of curses that, if heard by her mother, would result in her getting her mouth washed out with soap.

"Since when do you know non-verbal spells, Malfoy? Especially ones with enough power to knock someone out? And how did you get me in her unnoticed by your whore Pansy? I'm sure if she had seen you with me, even knocked out; she would have hexed us both on sight."

She paused for a moment to get up and look around the room. It wasn't green and black like she expected. No. Draco, surprisingly, had gold wallpaper, with a deep black and green blanket. Other than his bed set nothing else had matching Slytherin colors in it.

"One, Pansy is not my whore. She's not even my friend. She's my stalker." Blaise snorted at this, and stopped to let Draco continue. "Two, I shrunk you so that you would fit into my pocket, and then re-enlarged you once I got you in here. And three, I don't know non-verbal spells."

Ginny looked like she was caught between yelling some more for him shrinking her, and trying to figure out how she got knocked out. Curiosity won out.

"Then how, may I ask did you knock me out without saying a word?"

"Dark Magic." A flicker of what looked like anger and fear went through Ginny's eyes, but was gone in an instant.

"Excuse me?"

"Mother gave me an amulet for my birthday this summer, which if desired, can absorb all curses thrown at it, and reflect them back with twice as much damage. It has a memory to it, so even if you didn't attack me, I could still use a previous curse that had been used on me on you. I just chose the one you were going to hit me with. A Stunning spell. That's why you've been out cold for eight hours."

Ginny jumped up once more. "Eight hours! Damn it, Draco, why didn't you wake me? What time is it?" she asked gathering her wand and her items from Draco.

"It is... Well how would I know? I don't own a watch?"

"Fine," she said irritably, waking towards the door and stomping on Draco's foot on the way. "Zabini what time is it?"

"It's 11:24," he said irritably.

"Malfoy, why didn't you wake me up earlier? Why didn't you drop me off at the Hospital Wing? That's a better question," she snapped angrily at him. Though she had considerably calmed down in the last five minutes, she was getting angry again.

"I tried waking you, and as for not sending you to the Hospital Wing, maybe I just wanted to watch you sleep."

Ginevra looked him dead in the eye an said with a cold voice, "That's not funny."

They stared at each other for almost an eternity before Draco said, "I think you should leave in the morning."

"Why can't I leave now?" asked Ginny defiantly.

"Fine," Draco shrugged. "If you want to go to a room of Slytherin's and explain what you're doing in the Head Boy's room at 11:30 at night, go ahead. I wouldn't but…" Draco trailed off, looking up at Ginny expectantly. More curses flew out of her mouth.

"Aren't you worried about a Muggle-lover ruining your room?"

It was at this time Blaise interrupted. "Not that this hasn't been fun but I need to go to bed. Night, Draco. Night, er, guest," he said staring at Ginny. She said nothing.

"Where do you expect I sleep?"

"Sleep with me," he said plainly, as though it was only obvious.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"Well, not literally… I think. You sleep on one side of the bed and I'll sleep on the other. We'll face different directions. In the morning, I'll go down to breakfast, and while everybody's in the Great Hall, you cam leave, and say you fell asleep outside of Hagrid's hut or something. I dunno." Ginny looked as though she were struggling with the idea of sharing a bed with the ferret and letting a room full of Slytherins catch her leaving his room.

"Fine."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Fine, I'll sleep with you. Try anything and I'll castrate you with your own wand. You got it?" The seriousness in her tone was enough to scare even the most powerful of wizards.

"Trust me, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot-pole. Agreed?"

"Agreed."


	4. Infatuation

Though Draco's room was in the upper dormitories that didn't keep the sunlight from pouring in and waking the young redhead that was nestled n Draco's chest.

She looked up to see an enchanted window staring at her; it's dragon eyes looking at her strangely. The dragon's scales reflected through the light, making the walls various shades of brown. If she knew her dragons, and she did, this was none other than a Hungarian Horntail.

Ginny quickly sat up, remembering the events of last night. The insults, the amulet, the cursing and screaming. Having to sleep with Malfoy in his bed. When she attempted to sit up, she found it impossible. Draco's arm was holing her down, the weight of it dragging on her chest, as his head was now somewhat on top of hers. He slept like a baby, she noted quietly.

"Malfoy," she whispered. No response.

"Malfoy!" she tried again. Still nothing. She was getting annoyed.

"MALFOY!" she said, attempting to talk loudly enough to wake him. This did nothing but make him turn his head toward her. She noticed that when he wasn't drawling, he actually had a very nice face. Strong, but light at the same time. _God, _she thought, _since when did she think of Malfoy as cute. _She did know that if he didn't wake up the next time she called him, she was going to slap him. Hard.

"MALFOY!!!" she yelled. His eyes slowly began to open._ Just in time, _she thought. She really wanted to slap him. His bright grey eyes opened and the first thing he saw was her chest. Very cleverly, he yawned pulling her tighter to him when he put his arms back down.

"Damn it, Malfoy. Get off of me!" she hissed angrily. With a strong push she shoved him off of her and onto the floor. ON the way down he got tangled in the silky blanket and hit his head on his nightstand.

For a moment he had seemed cute. Of course that was when his face was buried in a 38C chest at 11:30 in the morning.

"God, Weasley, was that necessary?"

"Yes! You're not the one who had someone else's face stuffed in your breasts when you first woke up.

"If I had, I would've let you stay." He stated plainly.

"What a gentleman. Wait! What the hell is this Malfoy?" Ginny suddenly noticed that she wasn't asleep in the robes she wore to school, but was now sporting a silky pair of _Slytherin _pajamas.

"They're pajamas."

"I can see that!" she snapped irritably. "Whose are they?"

"Yours now. You're the first Gryffindor to need any. Father got me a pair in every school House in case I had any unexpected _guests,_ but I misplaced Gryffindor's."

"Whatever. I need to leave. If there are people. I'll stay. If there aren't I'll leave, you got it?"

"What about your clothes?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. "Oh, give them to me, and I'll change in the bathroom while you check outside now go. I don't plan to stay here any longer than I absolutely have to." With a flick of his wand, wordless, Ginny noted, Ginny was dressed in her robes and the pajamas were folded on the bed now sporting a new gold and red color.

"And you call yourself a witch."

"Malfoy, I don't know what your ulterior motives were for bringing me here, but I just want to let you know that if you're trying to get close to me to hurt Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it's not going to work. We hardly talk."

"What makes you think I'm after them? I'm doing this purely out of the goodness of my heart. I haven't been trying to start fights with them for years. I've been on the defense. Verbal arguments are fie, but if it turn physical I'm trying to avoid it."

The statement shocked Ginny. The Malfoy she knew didn't give a damn about doing anything for others. She knew him to be cruel mea n and heartless with a hidden agenda. Maybe he wasn't so bad. If that was possible for a Malfoy.

Ginny had managed to escape the Slytherin Common room with ease and undetected. Draco simply cast a concealment spell that hid your true face. The only people who could see her were she and the caster of the spell. Thankfully, it wore off by the time she reached her Advanced Potions class.

They were brewing an Infatuation Potion that was highly advanced.

"Weasley," Snape began," you will be paired with Mr. Malfoy so that you can watch what he does and actually learn something."

By the time their potion was halfway done Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished, but Neville's had turned a dark brown instead of the pink it was supposed to be.

Thus so far, Draco's and Ginny's had turned a pale pink.

Ginny had just added the asphodel and was in the middle of measuring the ollicur root when Draco bumped into her, knocking the entire vial of the ingredient into the potion. The potion exploded in a bright pink burst that hit both Ginny and Draco at the same. Immediately, Snape walked over and cleaned up the potion. He rounded on the two-dazed potion, his face livid.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for such stupid behavior! You and Mr. Malfoy will now be paired together for every future potion until I believe you are competent enough to work by yourself!"

Normally Ginny would have looked furious at being yelled at but she actually looked . . . ecstatic.

"Draco," she murmured," I get to work with Draco." She turned to him completely oblivious to the rest of the room.

Without warning she grabbed Draco by the robes and began to kiss him. Her lips met his with a hunger she hadn't known was inside of Her hands rose and tangled in his hair, while his hands roamed her back. She heard voices surrounding them but she didn't stop. It wasn't until they were pulled apart by the Professor that they stopped.

"Potter! Weasley" he barked. "Go grab Mme. Pomfrey and the Headmaster. The rest of you are dismissed from class. Go now!" Few people ever wanted to stay in his class, but now nobody wanted to leave. Eventually fear won out over curiosity.

Snape grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck, ad attempted to move him away from Ginny as he kicked as scratched fighting to get away.

"No!!" Out of nowhere Snape was thrown across the room. There was pain in the back of his head, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He managed to look up and see Ginny pulling Draco to his feet. If he wasn't mistaken he saw her eyes turn pitch black.


End file.
